


I Only Need You

by Miscellaneous_mess



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized villain, Boss/Employee Relationship, Butterfly Miraculous, Dead Emilie Agreste, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Love, Love Confessions, Mentioned Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Mentioned Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), No Sex, No Smut, Peacock Miraculous, Peacock Nathalie Sancoeur | Mayura, Sarcasm, Sick Nathalie Sancoeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28583622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miscellaneous_mess/pseuds/Miscellaneous_mess
Summary: Gabriel had only wanted one thing, he wanted Emilie back. When he almost loses Nathalie he puts everything into perspective, a lot of things had changed since Emilie died, but one thing hasn't Nathalie had always been there.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	I Only Need You

Mayura followed instructions. She wasn't supposed to create any sort of sentimonter, she wasn’t supposed to use her amok power at all. But she felt useless as she stood on the rooftops and watched the villain Hawkmoth recently akumatized lose to Cat Noir and Ladybug. She could use her power, she could help her villain fight, create a new sentivillain herself, and then it would be 2 versus 2. Was it worth it? She weakened herself every time she tried, she was giving up part of her life every time she used the miraculous. She had to find something she could use, she got off the rooftop for one second, she couldn't just stand on the roof anymore. As she was about to pick up a small trinket to use when someone hit her flinging her across the street. 

“Mayura!” Hawkmoth shouted from his lair.   
“Focus on Ladybug and Cat Noir and seize their miraculous!” he commanded his villain.  
He wasn't watching his villain anymore, only Mayura. She wasn't moving.  
“Please Mayura,” he was begging, “please get up.”   
She stayed still on the ground.   
He ran, there wasn't a choice, he had to save Mayura.   
“Please be alright,” he chanted as he ran. He didn't care about the miraculous, the wish, he wasn't thinking about Emilie, he was only thinking about Mayura, about Nathalie, he couldn't lose them, either of them, he couldn't lose her.   
He knelt down beside her.  
“Mayura,” he shook her gently trying to get her to wake, “Mayura, please. You have to be alright, please, I can't lose you, I can't do this without you, none of this is worth it without you, this can't be done without.”  
Hawkmoth picked up her still limp body.   
“You’re going to be alright Mayura, I’m going to make sure of it,” he told her as he brought her body back to the Agreste mansion.   
He laid her down on Gabriel’s bed, nobody would dare bother them there.   
“Hmm,” Mayura moaned trying to speak.  
“Shh, you're going to be alright,” Hawkmoth insisted, “I’m going to take your miraculous off, alright?”  
Even though it was phrased as a question he really wasn't looking for an answer. He quickly took it off and watched as Mayura fell and she became sickly weak Nathalie.  
“I’m so sorry Nathalie,” Hawkmoth said.   
Nathalie didn't know why he was apologizing, it was her fault, she had only been trying to help but she failed. She would have tried to object if she thought anything audible would come out. She was too weak to try now.   
“Get some rest Nathalie, you need it,” Hawkmoth told her. He stood up from where he sat at the end of the end.  
Nathalie tried to reach up. She looked like a small child reaching for a toy. Hawkmoth looked at the weak girl reaching for him, a villain. He didn't know why she would want him next to her but he wasn't in any place to object. He could see the desperation in her eyes, she was weak and tired but she wanted this. He sat next to her and leaned back against the headboard.   
“Rest please,” Hawkmoth requested as he put an arm around her body.   
Nathalie scouted closer to him and rested her head on his lap. Hawkmoth didn't understand it, maybe as Gabriel, they had become close as they worked together, maybe this was similar to that, she had been working with Hawkmoth quite a bit. As she fell asleep he stayed as Hawkmoth and he gently ran his fingers through her hair. He took it out of the bun and let it cascade his lap and the pillow. Something about her was beautiful. He didn't like that she was injured or weak but laying on him, trusting him that he would protect her, it was a scene he wouldn't forget. She trusted him and that was what had always made this the hardest, she trusted him and he felt like he was betraying her trust every time he put her in danger like this. He never wanted this to happen, he didn't want to lose Nathalie, he couldn't lose Nathalie, he didn't know what was going to happen if lost two women in his life. He didn't need Mayura, he didn't need Catalyst, they were important parts of plans but he could live without them, but he couldn't live with Nathalie.   
He didn't know when he fell asleep but he woke up when Nathalie began stirring on his lap. He looked up at the clock, it was nearing 11:00 pm (23:00). Nathalie yawned and stretched. She went to take out her bun to find out that it had already been taken out. She rubbed her eyes and found that Hawkmoth was in bed next to her.   
“Hawkmoth?” she said and she thought she was dreaming.   
“Nathalie, are you alright?” He asked and concern flooded his voice.  
“Yes, I’m fine, why are you-”   
Hawkmoth cut her off, “do you want water? Your voice sounds hoarse.”  
Nathalie nodded but as Hawkmoth went to move she changed her mind, she wanted him here with her.  
“No, I’m fine!” she claimed, putting some extra weight on him so he would not move.   
He didn't challenge her as he settled back down on the bed.  
“Why are you still Hawkmoth?” she asked weakly.  
“Because Nathalie reached out to me like I was all she ever wanted. I thought that Nathalie would still be here when you woke up. She certainly seemed to want me here when you refuse water.”   
Nathalie blushed, had she really done all that?   
“I’m sorry, I-” Nathalie began.  
“It’s alright Nathalie,” Hawkmoth told her, “I’m just glad you're alright. It’s my fault anyway, I shouldn't have put you in danger like that.”  
“No, I was trying to help but I didn't follow your directions, it was my own fault, I put myself in unnecessary danger,” she claimed.   
Hawkmoth just shook his head but didn't object to Nathalie’s statement, he knew women were rare to change their mind, and arguing was not going to make Nathalie feel better.   
“Are you sure you don't want some water?” He tried again.  
“No, please, I don't want to be alone right now,” she said.  
That would make sense, of course, she didn't care who was here, she just didn't want to feel alone, she didn't have any connection with him, she just wanted someone with her. Yet this still made him frown, maybe part of him wanted her to value him, to value whatever they had.   
“Why did you save me?” Nathalie eventually asked, “you put yourself in danger doing that, Ladybug and Cat Noir could have seen you.”  
“Or they could have seen you and taken your miraculous. You were unconscious and defenseless, I had to protect you.”  
“How far would you have gone to protect me?” she inquired.  
“I-” Hawkmoth paused, it was a variable he hadn't quite thought about before, to put a value on it, on her, seemed impossible, “I don't think a value could be placed on it. I would do anything to protect you, Nathalie.”   
Nathalie sat up and moved so that her head now lay on Hawkmoth’s chest. He wrapped his arms around her lightly.   
“I always feel safer when I’m with you,” she admitted.   
A villain, she felt safer with a villain, that was fate, cruel and unforgiving. She should have been making him get away from her, or change back to Gabriel at the least, but no, she lied there contently with Hawkmoth. He was a criminal, a selfish man, a man who didn't crave power yet did everything only for himself, yet she felt safe with him. Did she feel safe with Gabriel? He didn't know, he feared the answer would be no. He noticed her breathing had changed and saw that Nathalie was falling asleep on his chest.   
“I will always protect you, Nathalie, no matter what the costs,” he said in a whisper tone, “I promise. I’m not losing you, I refuse to.”

If he ever admitted it more than once he felt like he was going to go insane. He had seen Nathalie before but had he ever looked at her, has he ever taken in the way her eyes can convey emotion, has he ever noticed the way her lip curls when she makes a sarcastic comment, had he even thought she could look this beautiful with her hair down? Of course, he hadn't, Gabriel worked with her and she was helping to bring back his wife, but what if Hawkmoth didn't desire that anymore. He couldn't think of Emilie when Nathalie was in his arms. Looking back he thinks the moment he was sure, he was undeniably in love with the woman in his arms, he was in love with Nathalie Sancoeur. 

When he woke Nathalie was basically on top of him, not that he minded. As he brushed sole hair out of her face she began to stir.  
“I didn't mean to wake you,” he said gently.  
Nathalie let out a yawn, “it’s fine,” she said as she rubbed her eyes and then glanced over at the clock, “why do you let me sleep for so long? I should be working now, I should have been working for two hours!” her voice was panic stricken.  
“It’s alright, I talked to your boss and he approved your time off,” Hawkmoth smiled.  
Nathalie rolled her eyes, “come on we have to do something today,” she said as she got out of bed and began searching for her glasses.  
“You should wear your hair down more often,” Hawkmoth commented as he stood up, “I love it like this, you're so beautiful.”  
“Yeah, yeah, love you too,” Nathalie said as she was trying to put her hair up, “wait! That's not what I meant! I was just-” she stopped talking when she noticed that Hawkmoth was only inches from her.  
“You were just?” he tilted his head emphasizing his question.  
“I- you- I was distracted trying to put my hair up!” she claimed.   
Hawkmoth leaned in and kissed her. Nathalie was still for a few moments until everything finally caught up in her and she kissed back.  
“It's alright, I love you too,” he smirked.  
“But does Gabriel love me?” Nathalie asked tentatively, she couldn't just be loved by a man’s persona, she needed something real.   
“Dark wings fall,” he commanded, “yes Nathalie, I do love you.”   
“Wait until Nadja Chamack gets a hold of this, ‘Gabriel Agreste madly in love with his assistant’,” Nathalie laughed.  
“I wouldn't mind Paris knowing you're mine,” he said and kissed her again.   
“I don't believe you ever asked me out,” Nathalie pointed out.  
“Nathalie Sancoeur, do me the greatest honor and be my girlfriend?” He said with such sarcasm and yet sincerity.   
She admired how he could convey such different emotions at once, she supposed it was because he was Gabriel and Hawkmoth, that living as two people gave him that capability but it was one she lacked even as Mayura.   
“I will happily be your girlfriend,” she agreed.   
“Wait! What is Adrien going to think?” Gabriel asked.   
“Didn't he assume we were together when you were about to tell him you were Hawkmoth but then you got angry and went on about how Emilie lives on in our hearts and memories?”  
Gabriel was silent for a moment, “no, no, I don't recall that happening.”   
Nathalie rolled her eyes, “well either way some of us are going to get some work done today.”   
“But!” Gabriel started to object.  
“You have a meeting at 1:00 (13:00)!” Nathalie shouted as she walked down the hallway, “I suggest you aren’t late to it!”  
Gabriel glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 12:55. He ran around struggling to get ready quickly and Nathalie would never forget to remind him about his punctuality.


End file.
